


I Can't Do This Anymore

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a bounty hunter who grew up on Yavin 4 with Poe Dameron.  Now the two of them are lovers.  Poe constantly pesters the reader to join the resistance, but she sees no point and only knows life in the ways of a bounty hunter.  This eventually sparks an argument that makes them both question their relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Enojy <3

Exhaustion fell over you as you returned to your little underground home beneath the sands of Jakku.  Another hunt completed, another bounty collected.  As you walked closer to your home, you notice a ship parked near by.  An X-Wing painted black and orange.  “Poe…” you whisper, a soft smile coming to your face as you step down into your home.

“I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come home.” Poe said, as you entered the room.  He was leaning against your stone table, his orange flight jumper pulled down, exposing his black, sleeveless Tunic.  

“What are you doing here, you silly man?”  You laugh, overjoyed to see your lover after what had to be weeks and run to his embrace.

“I missed you,” Poe sighed, holding you tightly, “It’s been weeks.”

“You’re a busy man, Poe Dameron.”  You looked up at him, kissing his chin before noticing his eyes looking over your bag that you had set down by the door.  You knew he was aware what was within it.  All the bounty from your hunt, possibly an item or two someone else with money was after.  “You’ve got that look again…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his voice was sollum now.  His mind moving a mile a minute.

“Can we not do this tonight?” You pleaded, “You’ve only just got here…”

Poe sighed, scratching his head as you backed away from him.  “I… no, Y/N.  I just don’t… I don’t understand how you can just turn a blind eye to all this.”

“To all what, Poe?  The First Order?”

“Yes!”  You could see the vein in his forehead bulging already.  Was this why he came here?  “Don’t you remember when we were kid, Y/N?  Back on Yavin 4?  You used to dream about being in the rebellion with me, like my mother and father.”

“Only because I wanted to be with you, Poe!  I didn’t understand what the big deal was, my parents never told me those stories that Kes and Shara told you.  They were bounty hunters.”

“You have so much talent, you’re so powerful, Y/N.  I’ve seen you fly, you would be so good for the resistance!”  He paused, studying your face, “Surely you understand the threat the First Order poses on the galaxy now, how can you just go on letting it happening without even worrying a little?”

“Sure I do, but why should I care?  So long as someone need shit done, my loyalty lies with the highest bidder…”

Poe’s eyes widened and he stepped back, leaning against the table.  His teeth were gritted as your words played over and over in his head.   “How can you actually believe that?  All the people Snoke has killed… the systems he has destroyed with that fucking weapon…what if he targets Jakku next?”  

“Then hopefully I’ll be on the hunt some place else, right?”

Poe bit his lip in frustration, walking up to you and taking your hand, “And what if you aren’t?”

You paused, looking into his eyes.  “He’s not going to.  You know there is nothing here he needs to destroy.”

“Okay, then what if he targets the resistance base?  Huh?”

“Poe…”

“No!  I’m serious, Y/N, would you just stand by while he takes out our entire base, killing all of us, including me?”

Tears were welling in your eyes, how could he ask you such a thing, “This is my life, Poe…”

“No, I refused to believe that… The little girl i grew up with on Yavin would never have settled for a galaxy in turmoil like this.  You are so much better than this life, working for greedy crime lords, I cannot believe you care more for money than the lives of millions… the lives of your friends… my life…”

“Don’t make this about us, Poe…”

“No, Y/N, It is about us.”  Poe had tears welling in his eyes as he spoke, zipping up his suit and pulling on his vest, “If you can’t stand by me and accept what I believe in most… then I can no longer support your choice to live this way…”  He grabbed his helmet and walked to the doorway, looking back at you, “Goodbye, Y/N… and goodluck…”

You said nothing as he left your home.  There was nothing you could say to stop him and you would not give up your way of life, no matter how much he meant to you.  When you heard his X-Wing take off into the night’s sky, tears poured from your eyes, your heart lurching in sorrow.  Poe Dameron was gone.  And you most likely would never seen him again.

* * *

Weeks went by.  Sleep rarely came to you, the image of Poe’s disappointed face, his broken heart, haunting your mind and your dreams.  Hunts became less and less satisfying and bounty became meaningless.  You began to wonder if everything was worth it, if this life of loneliness was worth it.

You lay alone on Jakku.  Watching the night sky and trying to relax but your tears would not cease.  How long would you let yourself cry for?  How long would you feel this way?  When would you stop missing that stupid polit?!

“Fuck it…” you growl to yourself, leaping to your feet and rushing into your home, gathering everything you owned, which was close to nothing, and throwing it into your ship.  With a few flips of switches and pushing of buttons you were leaving the system and jumping into hyperspace.  Straight to the Ileenium system.

* * *

“General Organa,” One of the resistance Admirals called from across the command room, “An unidentified ship is requesting permission to land on our airfield.”

Leia came over to the admiral, peeking at the screen herself, “It’s not First Order… Let them land, but use causion.  Poe, take your squadron and meet the mystery pilot.”

“Yes, General,” Poe replied, making sure his blaster was at his hip and running out to the airfield, his men close behind him.  

As the ship came closer, Poe’s heart skipped a beat.  “No fucking way,” he breathed, running closer, signalling his men to stand down.

You lowered your ship as quickly as possible, barely waiting until the hatch was open to climb out to find Poe running up to you.  

“Y/N?!” Poe laughed, “What are you doing here?!”

You ran to meet him, panting, “Poe.  I’m sorry.  About everything.  You’re right, the bounty hunter thing, maybe it’s not for me, but this,” you pointed to the base, “I’m pretty sure this isn’t my thing either.  But…  You… Poe Dameron, you’re my thing and I can’t stand to think about a life without you in it so if this is really what you think is important then I’m in.”

The pilot was beaming as he stepped up to you, taking your face in his hands and pulling your lips to his.  You swear your heart could have leapt from your chest as your eyes filled with tears once again, but this time with joy.  Poe lifted his head slightly and rested his forehead on yours, letting out a shaky sigh and biting his lip.

“What?” You giggle, you know that face, he was hiding something,  “What is it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know if i should tell you,” Poe laughs, “It’s been my best kept secret for a while now, never even told you when we were kids.”

“Oh, just tell me, Dameron!”

Poe chuckled, picking you up so you wrapped your legs around his waist.  He kisses you one last time before saying something you had never heard out of his lips, something that made your entire world spin with joy,  “I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
